Plastic hand grips are presently assembled onto metal handles by hand with no kind of mechanical aid, and because of the flexibility and rubbery characteristics of the plastic of the grips (vinyl), the assembly workers experience difficulty forcing the grips onto the metal handles. A sustained production schedule cannot be maintained and the consequences of so handling the pieces result in worker fatigue and soreness of hands.
The present invention provides a simplified mechanical assembly device providing greatly increased production without discomfort to the operator.